The present inventive concepts relate to an inspection method and system and a method of inspecting a semiconductor device using the same.
Due to the small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics of semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be fabricated using various processes such as photolithography, etching, deposition, ion implantation, and cleaning processes.
An inspection process is performed to examine whether there are any failures in patterns of a fabricated semiconductor device. By performing the inspection process, it is possible to optimize a process condition of the fabrication process and determine whether there are any failures in a semiconductor device at an early stage.
As the semiconductor device is scaled down, there is an increasing demand for a method and a system capable of reliably measuring dimensions of fine patterns in the semiconductor device.